Red Hoods son and daughter
by Princess of Arkham City
Summary: takes place after Hidden love so please read that before reading this Jason has a son and daughter he decides that they should both become gothams saviour so he starts training them Justin red hoods son is starting high school will he able to cope with being gothams hero at the same time find out in Red Hoods son and daughter
1. Chapter 1

Red hoods son and daughter

Red hood son is now 16 years old Jason think he is ready to become a hero but Justin isnt like his dad in many ways he isnt a killer. Harley said Go easy on him Jason hes just a boy Jason said I know but gotham needs a protector and our son is perfect for the job but Jason I am not sure he is ready . Justin came in to the conversation hes asked what is this all about ? Jason looked at Justin and said its time you became gothams saviour Jusitin was speechless for a while and then he said but dad what do you mean ?

Justin what I mean is your ready to become a hero but dad you are not making sense he put on his mask . But dad I cant be like you I dont kill and never will he said you want to Gothams saviour right the one they all look up to but dad I do but if I am bad example what will people think ? Jason said it doesnt matter what they think it matters what you do to defend the city . Justin said I know I can defend the city Harley said Are you sure you want to begin the training after all you are just starting high school . But dad said Im ready and Harley said I dont want you to get hurt son please be careful Justin nodded his head and Jason said I will be with you all the way . Ok Justin first we will start with combat skills just then Jasons little sister came in and she said what about me dad I am 14 what about my training Justin said please dont let her join in she is a girl she cant fight I see no reason why she cant said Jason after all Violet could be a hero to . Then Jason said you kids did good I am impressed . He said you best go to bed now its your first day of school tomorrow Justin . Justin said not high school I am really nervous Jason said you will be fine I am sure you will be great just like you when you train to be hero .


	2. Chapter 2

Red Hoods son and daughter

It was morning and Jason went to Justins room and told him to get up for school Justin was like I am to tired Jason said does that mean you dont want to come out on field training tonight you and your sister . He said No dad of course not I wouldnt want to miss that . Jason said well its time you get to school then with a smile on his face or no training tonight . Justin said Oh all right Jason said Violet that includes you to . So they both got up and got ready for school . And they got to school there teacher said Hello students I would like to introduce Justin Todd hes a new student here so give him a nice welcome . Then the teacher said Im mrs Selena its nice to meet you Justin you can take a seat next to Rose Wilson so he sat next to said nice to meet you Justin he smiled and said to you to Mrs Selena said to all of you who are joining the cheerleading classes they start at breaktime Then two cheerleader girls came in and said We need people who have good dance skills if you are up to joining kits are in the sports hall in a blue box in the store cuboard and we will meet in the school gym and the training will begin in 15 minutes . Mrs Selena said when you start second year you will be aloud to have a dorm in our school campus where you can study your subjects providing that you pay school allowance .

Jason was like no way I training to do far to busy he thought in his head then it was break time . He said to Rose what are the cheerleader girls names Rose said Abby is the blonde girl and the black haired girl is Natalie He saw Violet and said Hi sis Rose said You have a sister cool Justin said I guess. Justin and Rose hung out then it was time for sports class Mr Phillips was sports teacher they learned basket ball and football .

He saw Natalie he realized he really liked her then he saw at end of the lesson her kissing a boy and he asked Rose who is Natalies boyfriend and she said oh thats Damian Wayne . Then it was hometime and time for training at 8 . And Jason said to both his kids how was school today ?

Justin said it was great I made a friend Rose Wilson she said maybe on time can I show her around my house Jason said Well I dont see why not but ask your mum first Harley came in Justin was there something you wanted to ask me ? Justin said Yeah can my friend from my school come around after school tomorrow .Harley said Yeah of course but I guess your dad will have to postpone training Jason said kids get your bullet proof vests on . Justin said we arent using guns are we ? Jason said yes my boy Justin said we wont kill them right ? Jason said I will handling guns you will not its to dangerous for you two . but they might have guns so you will use 2 handguns but you dont have use them unless you want to but I suggest you do . So were going to a easy group of people to beat Black masks crew if the black mask isnt around with them tonight .He saw the crew of black masks and said Justin your up first then Violet but first I will do a demo ok so will you will be mixing your combat skills with your shooting skills I taught you .

So Jason showed them how to fight like a pro and Justin did try to show his dad that he wouldnt kill but he did accidentally kill someone . Then more of back masks crew showed and said look red hood has two sidekicks in training. Jason said Violet go she started punching a fireing the handguns Jason said Good work both of you I am proud of you both but Justin you didnt seem so focused is something wrong Violet said he loves Natalie but shes with Damian Wayne Jason said Well maybe you could somebody else that likes you and you like them . Justin said Yeah but look Black mask made an appearance he said its time you guys learned to work as a team so fight together it will make you stronger . Justin and Violet jumped down and fighted off black masks crew Black mask came out and said If it isnt the new sidekicks lets show them how its done boys Red Hood jumped down and said leave my kids alone or you will regret it . Jason said kids go home this is for me to deal with then Justin said We will stick by you dad holding up his guns and Violet said yeah . They finished off black mask and

his crew . Jason said I am proud of you kids come on our work is done and he took them home Harley said did you kids do good today ? Jason said they did really well but its now time you litte heroes get some sleep . Jason said I am worried about Justin Harley said Why whats wrong ? He says he likes this girl at school but he saw her kissing someone else and its hard to make him understand . Harley said he will understand and we dont need to be worried its normal for a boy to be attracted to a girl at his age Jason said I guess your right. The next day it was school Justin sat next to Rose and said my parents you can come around tonight if you want . Rose said I would love to Rose said look at this about the red hood I think hes a hero even though he kills people he read the news paper and said yeah hes cool .

Rose said I would love him to rescue me Justin thought about it for a minute Justin thought I could borrow dads costume or make one my size and save her . Mrs Selena said Listen up class today we will be doing computing skills today you will be working in pairs to help each other with different challenges . Justin said shall we ? Rose said yes I would love to so they helped each other with the different challenges and Mrs Selena said you two have done very well you both get As and I am aware that Rose is going to your house and I told your mum other the phone Rose and she said its fine as long as you behave . Rose shouted yes next class was english class with Mrs Lille She said today class we will learn how to right in proper english so you will right me a story I want to see a puncations and full stops and proper sentences please . Otherwise you wont get full marks Rose wrote about imaging that Red hood would save her and kiss her on the lips and Jason wrote about Rose and how much he liked her but he pretend it wasnt her to her face . Then it was time to go to Justins place Justin said this is my place it was a huge mansion Justin said this is my dad and this is mum they said nice to meet you Rose Justin said can I talk to you dad alone he said yes of course whats it about he said Rose loves the red hood and Jason said what ? Justin she said she wants him to save her but dad I want to do it but pretend I am the red hood Jason said it wont be easy son you will have to take extra training and kill to make look it real and he said yes dad I'll do anything . Jason stared at his son I am proud of you son for wanting to do this but it wont be easy and the thing is with girls is they like boys to be themselves not pretend to be something that they arent . Justin said But I love Rose Jason said then let her decide does she want the red hood or the blue hood the person you really are .Justin said Im back Rose sorry I took so long Rose said its fine my mum called she said if you want next week you can have a sleepover at our house Justin said sure I would love to . So will Justin get to save Rose watch out for chapter 3 here on Princess of Arkham City and please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Red hoods son and daughter chapter 3

The next day after Rose had went around to Justins house Mrs Selena asked How did it go at Justins house ? Rose said I had a wonderful time his parents were so nice Mrs Selena smiled and said glad you enjoyed it .

Mrs Selena today class we are doing things about team work some team work activities you will work in the threes to get to know others in the class room as well as your table mate you will be asking each other questions about your interests and likes and dislikes if you work hard together you will get As and be top of the class for the day and please try and choose people you get along with . So Rose and Justin choose the quiet girl of the class Lily cause no one else would pick her . So Justin and Rose asked Lilly questions and she answered them Mrs Selena said Lilly its nice to hear you talking to people your doing well then Lilly had to ask Justin and Rose questios she found a little hard at first then she was really good at it .Mrs Selena said All of you Are doing great but I have to choose Justin and Rose and Lilly to be the stars of today . Then Mr Phillips came in to the room saying he wanted to talk about the survival resdential and Mrs Selena said perfect timing Mr Phillips my class were just learing team skills he said today in sport class we will see who is fit to go to the surival residential so work hard in your teams in the activity and you might just get to go . Mr Phillips said if there are questions about the trip we will have a talk about it in sports class .Justin said I know we can go guys we do work hard as a team Lilly said your right I hope we can go it will be fun but I guess it will be hard work .

Rose said Well we have to work hard for the things we want to do . Mrs Selena said its good to see people being determind about the trip I am sure Mr Phillips will be proud of such determind students. Of course sports class came along fast Mr Phillips said You will all be staying cabins and we will spending some nights in tents and there will be lots of different activities to do now lets see who is fit for the trip please all get in threes so Justin Rose and Lilly got in a group and Mr Phillips said I have heard this is a strong team thats what I like to hear . He said first we will start with some survival trials and like a team basketball tournament with 3 against 3 . Then he said it want to see good communication and good passes and good goals to win you must at least 6 or more goals. Justin said we got this come on lets work hard then they won the basketball tournament and Mr Phillips said you really are a strong team thats good .

Then after that they will small activites like find the stars on the map on the playground and Mr Phillips said the stars will play an important part in the trip because they will help you get points for your team in the activities . So Justin Rose and Lilly did all the activities and won and mr Phillips said we will decide the results next week in sports class so keep your fingers crossed .So then it was home time for the students and Justin and Violet came home there parents said How did school go today? And Justin said it was great in sports class we are going on survival residential trip and only some teams get to go Jason said I hope you win son he said well my team did come out on top on all the activities he said thats good Justin . Then they said hows your day been Violet ? She said its been good we did computing skills and hockey in sports class Jason Oh thats nice to hear Violet . He said kids get ready for training Justin you are taking extra time training with me and Violet you will come home and do your home work and go to bed . Harley said your lucky Justin to get extra training make me proud son .

Justin said I will mum Harley said good thats what I like to hear . Jason said Justin I made you a suit I might a bit hard at first getting used to the mask is the hardest part Justin said But I thought you said it was easy he said easy for me but not for you . Dont worry son you will get used to it Jason said

So they went out to gotham and said first we have to act out a scene if Rose gets in distress she will expect the red hood to save her so we need a girl actor for the job . Violet said I will do it since I am the only girl here Jason said good Violet he said we need to you to go down there pretend to be in trouble and scared . Justin said This will be interesting Jason said as soon as she looks scared you will swoop down and save her and grapple back up here and kiss her He said no way am I kissing Violet he said well do you want to kiss Rose or not ? Justin said fine Ill do it So Justin swooped down and picked up violet and grappled back up . Jason said you are rusty with the grapple gun but you can practice more in extra time he said just focus on the kiss Justin said What do I do ? Jason said your just look into her eyes then lean in and close your eyes and kiss her . Justin did it and Jason said Impressive he said you did well son now its time for extra training with the grapple gun and more fighting skills and Violet its time for your homework . 

So Violet went back home to do homework and Justin got extra training Jason said Are you ready to become the red hood son you have to act like the red hood and fight like me study my skills well son and you wont fail . Jason said the grappling gun must be used quickly to get away from the enemy you will also use a smoke pellet to get away unseen . Justin said Ok I can do this Jason said I know you can. So Rose was sat in her room thinking about what the red hood would be doing she thought probably dealing with crimes then heard shouting outside the window she saw a crew of men wearing black masks she got the newspaper that she was reading the said its the black masks crew she climbed down closer to them and fell of by accident and the black masks spotted her and said look a girl lets take her back to the boss and Rose screamed Justin said whos screaming and Jason said follow the sound so they followed the sound and then Justin said its Rose its my chance to save her Jason said Ok remember my skills and do what you do best son so Justin swooped down and said what do you think you are doing pointing his gun at the black masks crew Rose was in shock he was everything she imagined tall with his red hood and bat symbol on his chest and red mask . he fighted them off and grappled to the rooftop of Roses house she said thanks Red Hood for saving me she said doesnt red hood kiss the girl ? He said yeah lifting his mask as far as his lips then leaning in and kissing her . So what did you guys think please leave me a review I will message you and thank you :).


	4. Chapter 4

Red Hoods son and daughter chapter 4

Rose was at school the next day she was thinking about the red hood and how he saved her or the person she thought was the red hood . She told Justin all about it and he said cool today was the day mr Phillips would decide the wining teams to go to the survival trip Justin Rose and Lilly were so excited about the trip . Mr Phillips decided the winning teams Justin Rose and Lilly were so thrilled to be going on there first high school outing the older students would be there to Justin was excited but he hated Damian wayne Bruce Waynes son but he loved Rose now not Natalie so he wouldnt have to worry about him .Mr Phillips said You must take your permission slip home and get it signed by your parents . Justin went home expecting more training to be done Jason said What did Rose say about the red hood thing ? Justin she said it was amazing and Jason said Good , good . Justin said Is there training tonight dad ? He said Yes of course son you still have lots to learn about stealth we will do stealth challenge today for both of you we will be dealing with the penguins men today it wont be easy as they are very alert so be prepared Justin said but Nightwing is supposed to be dealing with the Penguin Jason said hes out of town and we are not dealing with Penguins men to get to him we are just doing it for a test cause the black masks arent that alert .

He said they have been causing issues within the city he said its your sleepover tonight Justin so I guess you wont be doing training he said but I miss the stealth he said I can do an extra lesson on stealth for you Justin so dont worry .Just enjoy your sleepover and have fun and behave ok I dont want any calls to bring your home like I have with Violet . So he went to Rose's house he was in his mind I am going miss the stealth training he said Hi to Rose she said I invited Lilly over she is in my bedroom he said cool she said do you want to play truth or dare later Justin said Yes that would be fun . Justin Rose and Lilly talked about the trip and all the cool activities they might do . It was time for truth or dare and they dare each other to do funny thing then the next day it was the weekend Harley came ove to pick up Justin she said did you have a good time with Rose and Lilly ? Justin said yes it was very fun . Harley said thats good to hear Justin she said I am glad I had no phonecalls to bring you home cause we had it alot with Violet Justin said I know mum and I behave most of the .

The next day it was school today it wasnt sports class Justin had to get his permission slip signed so Jason had signed it for him he said dad will I get my stealth training he said yes you will son its a promise . How will the trip go watch out for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Red hoods son and daughter chapter 5

Today was the day of the survival trip Rose and Justin and Lilly were excited Jason was happy that his son would learn survival skills as soon he would be to old enough to be on the one gotham count on to save the day . Justin was a little nervous as he wouldnt be doing training but he liked to do something different for a change .Violet would miss her brother not coming training but Violet would cope without him Jason said Violet you will be great and Justin make our family proud gotham depends on it he said I am counting on you . They went to school everyone was excited including Justin Rose and Lilly Justin gave his sister a hug before getting on the bus and he said Do well in training sis . Violet said I'll try my best dad said I still have alot to learn Justin smiled and got on the bus . He sat next to Rose and Lilly they talked about what the trip would be like Justin kept thinking about the moment he saved Rose and kissed her but he couldnt tell anyone .

Justin was wondering the whole time about the whole thing being a superhero he knew he had to do well in the trip for his dad to prove to him that he can protect gotham. Rose said I heard Natalie is coming on another bus to the trip to help Mr Phillips set up the activities Justin said Oh Rose said I thought you liked her . Justin said I do as a friend and thats it Rose said Oh ok . They arrived at the green fields camp site Mr Phillips said get in your teams first we will head to the dorms you will all be in seperate buildings for each team and you can name your team if you wish Justins team decided to be the dream team . Mr Phillips said You will get settled in to your dorms first then we will have our first activitie you will come to the main field and with your team and he said you must get changed into apporiate clothes . Justin and his team went into their dorm it was small with three bedrooms and a bathroom . Rose and Lilly said we better get changed and unpack all our gear ready for the activities . Justin said Agreed if we dont Mr Phillips will probably give us detention for not being on time . Just then Natalie nocked on the door of the dormitory and said my dad forgot to say that the activitie will half an hour so get your stuff together Justin said Natalie is Mr Phillips daughter Rose said she must be if she just called him dad .

What will happen in the next chapter stay tuned to my fanfiction to find out :) and happy christmas guys


End file.
